


Tactile

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Ignis has been shying away from your touch since Altissia, you wonder if there's anything you can do to make him feel more comfortable.Ignis x Neutral Reader. Touch-Starved Ignis coming in his pants. Dirty Talk





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my roots and writing some struggling, newly blind Iggy. I promise this one is a hell of a lot sexier and less angstier than Incompatible XD.
> 
> I think the prompt was “I do not know how long I would last if you began to touch me now.” But, I can’t remember where it came from lol.

He had been through so much and you wanted to give him space. You wanted to give him as much time as needed to come to terms with everything that had happened, but you weren’t sure how to handle it anymore. Ignis had lost most of his confidence, it broke your heart to see this wonderful once confident man, a shadow of his former self. You could tell he was putting on a brave face for the group, for you, but he couldn’t hide his body language.

He would shy away from your touch. Pull away if your shoulders brushed, hold his arms limp when you put yours around him. You wanted to tell him that everything would be ok, to make him feel wanted again but you just weren’t sure how to go about it.

He’s sitting on that fucking chair at the Leville, eyes closed but awake. You announce your presence, say his name and walk towards him with as loud footsteps as you can muster. He tenses up as soon as he can tell you’re close to him, posture tight as you place a hand gently on his shoulder.

He reacts like your touch repulses him, like it’s an internal struggle just to allow you to touch him. You can’t help but wonder though, after having seen so much of this the past few days, if maybe it’s something else. 

You talk to him to start with, not about anything important, just superficial conversation. You don’t even realise that you’ve started rubbing at his tense shoulders, digging your fingers into the knotted muscles of his back until he leans forward in the chair, trying to move away from you. Shit, he’s so tense, you don’t want him to be.

“Ignis,” you murmur, softly, with concern and fairly close to his ear. “You’re so tense, let me help you.”

His voice is soft, wavering, broken, “I don’t think that would be the best idea.”

“What do you mean?”

“My body, it reacts to touch differently now”

“Well, we can learn together.” You say as reassuring and optimistic as you can.

“That’s not what I mean,” he sighs, leaning back into the chair. “I do not know how long I would last if you began to touch me now.”

Well that was unexpected. To think he’s shying away from you because he’s too sensitive. Because he’s embarrassed. Well, you decide that you’re not concerned about that at all. 

“Is that all you’re worried about?” You whisper to him, as low and seductive as you can. He tenses up and then relaxes back into the chair. You can almost feel the shiver that runs along his spine. 

You start touching him again, kneading at his shoulders and down his back. Sliding your hands down the collar of his shirt. His skin is warm and soft, malleable underneath your fingers. His breathing is heavier now, you lean down to press kisses to his hair, you ghost your lips and your tongue over the shell of his ear, his breathing quick now. 

You lean down to kiss his temple, moving your fingers across his shoulders to the front. Running teasing fingertips over his collarbone while you run your lips down his jaw. Ignis moans at your touch and you nip at him, catching his flesh between your teeth. 

You look down and see the very definite tent in his pants. You can see his chest quickly rising and falling, fingers gripping hard onto the arms of the chair. You’ve got him right where you want him, you think you’ll be able to unravel him. You just hope he’s aroused enough that it won't be too much.

“I like this Iggy. I like how sensitive you are. Look how hard you are just from my hands on your skin.” Ignis moans softly and you know you’ve got him on the hook. “I can see you throbbing from here, through your pants.” You take his ear lobe between your teeth and apply gentle pressure until his breath catches. “It looks so good. I want to have a taste, to take you deep into my throat until you cry out my name. I want to sit on your lap, feel your cock sink inside of me all the way to the hilt.” Ignis’ hips are bucking up into the air now, you chuckle, “but I don’t think you’re ready for that yet darling. Look at you, I bet you could come just like this, just from my voice with my hands nowhere near your cock.”

Ignis groans out softly, it almost seems like a breathy whisper of your name escapes along with it. You nip at the base of his jaw, just above his pulse and press your hands over his collarbone. 

You trail your hand down over his clothing. Running over his heaving chest, the outline of his pecs and abs underneath his shirt. He’s still in fucking amazing shape. You move your hand lower and lower until he’s whimpering, until your hands are on his hips and touching everywhere except where he wants you to. 

You kiss the side of his face again and then decide to give him what he wants. 

Your hand brushes over the large clothed bulge at his crotch and his hips buck up into your hand. You chuckle, feeling around until you’re sure you can reach your hand around his covered cock the best that you can. You move your lips to his ear, let him hear, let him feel, a few of your heavy breaths brush against his skin before you speak. 

You moan out his name, “Ignis, I want you,” at the same time you squeeze against his cock. 

Ignis comes with an unexpected cry, body almost convulsing against you as his hips buck against you. You kiss him through his orgasm, hold him steady with your other hand while you squeeze at his cock with the other. You can feel the wetness of his release beginning to soak through the fabric. 

Ignis falls back into the chair, boneless and exhausted. He turns his head in your general direction, closed scarred eyes almost finding your own. 

“Six I needed that,” he exhales. “Thankyou.”

“We can get through this Ignis, but you have to let me in.”

“I will do my best to stop pushing you away from now on.”

You press a kiss to the scarred skin underneath his left eye and just hope that he’s telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and Kudos Loved  
> Come find me on tumblr/twitter as TehRevving


End file.
